Un Mal Recuerdo
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Con la horrible tormenta, Astrid recuerda un momento horrible que pasó gracias a Patán y Brutacio./ Pasen y lean :O


**Hola a todos. :D Bueno, como había dicho en el otro Fic, "Mi Aventura Inglesa" se me había ocurrido una idea muy buena, esas de mis ideas... :3 **

**Bueno, este OneShot se está ambientado en Berk, luego de unos años y los personajes principales en esta historia son Astrid, Patán y Brutacio. Esta idea me surgió cuando estaba subiendo uno de los capítulos de "Amor Descontrolado". Lo quería poner, pero digo, capas que es mucho drama y después tengo que alargar el fic, así que no lo puse en esa historia. ****Me decidí a subirlo porque no aguantaba las ganas :D ****Espero que lo tomen bien (: sean abiertos, denme la oportunidad D:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un mal recuerdo.<strong>_

Era una tormentosa noche en Berk. Por la cantidad de truenos y rayos, los vikingos podrían decir que Thor estaba enojado con alguien. Había algo de terror en los rostros de los habitantes. No habían visto una tormenta así en mucho tiempo.

Astrid estaba peor que nunca. Esa tormenta le traía un mal recuerdo, uno de los momentos mas tontos de su vida le venía a la cabeza sin conseguir que se esfumara. Se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza y trató de no pensar en aquella noche, igual a esta, cuando unos estúpidos robaron su confianza hacia las personas. Sin conseguirlo, prendió una vela y miró hacia su izquierda. Allí había una pequeña mesita que tenía un cajón a medio abrir. Miró para adentro y sacó una hoja doblada en cuatro, al abrirla pudo ver un hermoso dibujo que alguien hermoso una vez dibujó para ella. Se acordó de su único amor en la vida, el único que la amó sinceramente.

_¿Que fue lo que pasó?_ Pensó. Luego recordó que no había sido solo su culpa, sus amigos habían hecho la peor parte, pero fue ella la tonta que aceptó.

Se levantó, miró la lluvia caer por su ventana y volvió a pensar en aquella noche, que ahora tanto odiaba.

_FlashBack._

Esa calurosa y verde mañana, había salido a caminar con Hipo. Realmente amaba estar con él. Su ironía hacía que mis días se volvieran inolvidables y cada momento era especial a su lado. Le pregunté como le había ido en la fragua hoy. Él contento sonrió y me dijo que había estado construyendo algunas innovaciones para ayudar en la aldea y reparando armas.

Sonreí. Escucharlo hablar tan emocionado era la mejor parte de ir con él. Escuché cada palabra con atención y luego lo besé. Sonrió y luego me abrasó.

Seguimos caminando hasta el muelle y nos sentamos mirando el mar. Le hablé al oído y le dije que lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Hipo me miró con una sonrisa y luego me besó. Me dijo que el también lo hacía pero un poco mas que yo. No me convencí y le dije que yo lo hacía mas. Así comenzamos esa tonta y tierna pelea de novios que solo la hubiera echo con el.

Levanté la mirada y miré hacia la playa. Vi que unas personas se acercaban cada vez mas y cuando me fijé, eran nuestros amigos. Patán y Brutacio caminaban por la orilla del mar y nos miraban. No se si Hipo se dio cuenta, pero pude ver perfectamente como Patán me guiñaba el ojo y Brutacio reía a la par.

Pensé que eran unos tontos, y si lo eran realmente.

Antes de que anocheciera, fuimos hasta la aldea caminando juntos. Como Hipo vivía mas cerca lo acompañé hasta su casa. Él no quería dejarme sola, quería acompañarme. Le dije que estaría bien, así que en la oscuridad temprana de la noche partí hasta mi casa.

Caminé por el centro de la aldea, alumbrada por unas enormes antorchas. Pude ver a mucha gente haciendo sus mandados y trabajando.

Como estaba cansada, decidí tomar un atajo. Un oscuro callejón que conocía bastante bien me llevaría hasta casa. Caminé con tranquilidad, la luz del fuego aún podía alumbrar un poco el callejón. Entonces, pude ver a alguien apoyado contra la pared de una casa. Al acercarme, pude ver que era Brutacio mirándome seriamente.

- Brutacio, ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunté. Solo para entablar una charla.

- Te estábamos esperando. - Dijo con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Quien mas? - Pregunté confundida aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

- Astrid, te avisé hoy en la playa. - Dijo una voz que se acercaba al leve resplandor. Era Patán que venía caminando hacia mi.

- Eso que hiciste no fue nada gracioso. - Seriamente, no me caían las actitudes de Patán hacia mi. - Sabes que estoy saliendo con Hipo, no hagas mas difícil esto.

- No Astrid, ya no puedo mas. Sabía que alguna vez hubo algo y no lo niegues porque estábamos a punto de algo, pero luego te centraste en el tema de las luchas y todo fue un fiasco. - Patán me recordó algo que ya había olvidado. Parecía mentira pero no, alguna vez estuvimos a punto de algo.

- Tal vez es así, pero ya no me interesa. - Dije con total sinceridad.

- No te creo. - Dijo él. Me hizo dudar un poco.

- No digas estupideces y déjame, que quiero ir a mi casa. - Confieso que estaba algo nerviosa.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma, estás mas tensa que antes. - Patán se había acercado a mi. - Date un gusto, por favor.

- ¡No digas pavadas y déjame ir! - Grité enojada. Patán me había acorralado contra la pared.

- Yo diría que te relajes, porque no la pasaras tan bien si no es así. - Patán me miró a los ojos y luego corrió mi flequillo. - Me vuelves loco Astrid, y me obligaste a hacer cosas que no quería. Ahora me toca a mi.

Patán se notaba algo serio. Yo no sabría que pasaría después, creí que me iba a hacer algo. Estaba a punto de pegarle, pero rápidamente el hizo su jugada. Me tomó del mentó y me besó. En el momento no pude reaccionar. Quedé inmóvil al haber sentido sus labios contra los míos. Lo primero que pensé fue en Hipo. Por Thor ¡Que rayos estaba haciendo! Él me volvió a besar, sentí algo de furia, no podía zafarme de sus brazos. Desee que nadie pasara y nadie me viera en esa situación.

Miré para otro lado y vi que Brutacio solo estaba allí, al igual que yo, esperando que esto acabara. Pensé que era un idiota, un maldito pero también muy bueno. ¿Realmente se había decidido a hacerme esto? ¿Tanto tiempo se tomó para solo darme unos besos?

- No estás bien hoy, parece. - Dijo Patán mientras me soltaba levemente. - No estés triste, piensa que fue lo mejor que te pasó. - Era un descarado.

No pude hacer nada en es momento. Vi como ambos se marchaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Me toqué los labios y me senté en el frío suelo. Pensé lo que había pasado y luego caí. Me dije a mi misma que nada sucedió. Trataría de no estar pensando en ello, preocuparía a Hipo y seguro me preguntaría si algo andaba mal.

Me paré y caminé lentamente hasta mi casa. Entré sin saludar a nadie, caminé hasta mi cuarto y me quedé allí toda la noche. No cené. Los pensamientos me habían sacado el hambre y el sueño. Luego de horas y horas, pude dormir al fin.

A la mañana siguiente desperté. Me lavé la cara y bajé a comer algo. Estaba sola en casa, había mucha paz, mis padres siempre iban a trabajar temprano y la casa quedaba sola por muchas horas. Mientras desayuna, escuché que alguien llamaba en la puerta. Pensé que podría ser Hipo. Me alegré mucho al pensar eso, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy mal.

Hice unos pocos pasos y abrí con pereza la puerta. Vi que el estaba en frente mío con una hermosa sonrisa. Sin decirle nada lo abrasé fuertemente por un largo rato. Por suerte, no me preguntó nada. Me saludó y me trató de besar pero yo como tonta corrí la cara. Me sentía peor que nunca.

Él me preguntó si algo malo me pasaba. Le dije que fue un reflejo y que estaba algo encandilada con la luz del sol. Tonterías que no se como se creyó. Entró a mi casa y hablamos. Bueno, él mas que yo, porque me sumergía mas en mis pensamientos. No le presté atención en lo que me decía. Le molestó, porque vi cuando se paró y con un tono frío me dijo que se iría a la fragua, porque tal vez allí encontraría a alguien que hablara con él.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, escuché el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Aguanté unos minutos dentro de casa y luego salí. Caminé hasta el patio de atrás y encontré a mi fiel dragona. La llamé y salimos a volar.

Tormentula me llevó hasta las costas y allí me despejé un poco. Dejé que mi mente volara lejos de mi y me interné en la infinita claridad de las nubes. Subí cada vez mas, entonces escuché el ruido de algunas voces. Me inquieté un poco. Al salir en lo alto del cielo, los puede ver a Brutacio volando en su dragon. Me enojé bastante tanto que decidí vengarme por lo que había echo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, le dije a Tormentula que disparar fuego hacia los dos tontos. Pude ver como se quejaba por el ardor. Reí con malicia y vi que Brutacio se acercaba cada vez mas a mi. Le grité que se apartara pero no me hizo caso.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Me preguntó.

- Salí a volar y por desgracia me crucé contigo. - Le dije fríamente.

- Ya probaste de Patán y ahora.. ¿Querías venir por mi? - Preguntó de engreído. Lo detesté en ese momento.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Y no me hables de Patán porque lo voy a matar cuando lo vea.

- Vamos, yo se que te gusta mucho la acción. - Dijo él incitándome a decir cosas que no quería.

- Tengo la merecida acción que necesito con Hipo, ustedes no deberían meterse. - Le dije con orgullo.

- Guau, nunca creí que escucharía la palabra _acción_ e _Hipo_ en la misma oración, Astrid. Eres tan predecible.

- ¿De que hablas? - Le pregunté enojada.

- Es que era sabido que todo terminaría así. ¿No te aburres de siempre lo mismo? Hablando de Hipo, claro. - Me preguntó.

- Yo lo quiero a Hipo, no intentes confundirme.

Me pegué la vuelta y llegamos hasta una de las grandes rocas que había en el mar. Paré allí así Tormentula podría descansar. Luego volví a mirar hacia el cielo y vi que el insoportable gemelo me había seguido. Se detuvo allí conmigo y se paró en frente de mi.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a pelear con tu hermana y me dejas sola? - Le dije muy furiosa.

- ¿Por que te frustras tanto? Esto que hacemos no es nada. - Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

- ¡Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada! - Le grité.

- Exacto.- Pude ver como se acercaba a mi. Tomó mi mano y me dijo.. - Astrid, solo déjate llevar por los actos. No pienses.

Él sonrió y volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo Patán. Simplemente me besó. Yo no sé que ocurría con estos chicos pero esta vez le hice casa y me dejé llevar. Obviamente, esto estaba muy mal pero ¿Que iba a hacer? Me tenían hechizadas. Ellos hacían cosas que Hipo nunca habría echo.

Brutacio me besó la mejilla y me habló al oído.

- No te preocupes, solo vive.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Le pregunté.

- Por que si, lo hice y ya, Astrid. Si quieres molestarte, hazlo. A mi no me interesa. - Brutacio montó a su enorme dragón de so cabezas. - Nos vemos luego.

En un segundo salió volando y me dejo con unas dudas terribles sobre lo que había echo. ¿Quien tubo la culpa? ¿Ellos o yo? ¿Quien fue el idiota? ¿Ellos o... Yo?

Yo.

Grité con toda mi voz a los cuatro vientos. Traté de desahogarme. Esta mal, muy mal.

Pensé muy bien lo que había sucedido. Me frustré, así que volé a casa y dejé a Tormentula allí. Luego salí a caminar y me encontré con Brutilda. Salimos a caminar por la aldea. Le conté lo que me había pasado, no pareció afectarle. Me confesó que había escuchado a Patán hablar de esto alguna vez en su casa, pero como no lo veía capaz, no le dio importancia. Le dije que estaba muy confundida y que no sabía que hacer. Le pedí un consejo pero no habló hasta llegar a un lugar muy familiar y que tanto me gustaba.

Sonreí al llegar a la fragua. Entré lentamente y sentí el calor de las brazas. Escuché el ruido del los martillos y encontré lo que tanto buscaba. Mi querido novio trabajando como es debido. Él me vio llegar y al instante sonrió. Sudado y sin camisa, que mejor manera de encontrarlo. Le ordené que dejara el trabajo y lo besé con pasión.

- Perdón por lo de hoy. Estaba algo mal por unas cosas, no es que no quisiera escucharte. Lo siento.

Me disculpé. El aceptó y me siguió besando. Cada vez me sentía mejor, no me importó lo que había pasado.

Esa noche fuimos a comer al gran salón. Pude ver a todo el grupo reunido en la mesa. Era una noche lluviosa y fría. Cuando estaba la comida me senté junto a Hipo. Patán y Brutacio se sentaron en otra mesa hablando y riendo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, lo admito.

Luego de comer, dejé a Hipo charlando con sus amigos y le dije que iría al baño. Caminé algo perseguida, no me sentía segura de mi misma.

Entré al baño y me lavé la cara, estaba sola allí. Me asusté un poco por los rayos y truenos. No había luz en ese pequeño lugar. Decidí en salir y fue allí cuando lo peor pasó.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Grité.

- Sh Astrid, no grites. - Me dijo Patán tapándome la boca.

- No pasará nada. - Decía Brutacio.

- ¡Basta! No quiero, no quiero! - Estaba desesperado, tenía mucho miedo.

- No es nada.

Ambos trataban de besarme o de violarme, mejor dicho. Quería que alguien me ayudara. Traté de gritar pero no me dejaban. Pensé que era el final. Bajé la mirada, forcejee un poco mas pero sin resultados. No me rendí, ellos querían mas y mas pero no me rendí y traté de no brindarles mi pureza.

Me aterré al escuchar los truenos cada vez mas violentos. Sentí los gritos de las personas y mi corazón se aceleraba. Pensé en no dejar que estos dos malditos se aprovecharan de mi, así que los golpee con toda mi fuerza y salí de allí. Corrí lejos y me escondí en la fragua. El único lugar cercano que encontré. Mis nervios rebalsaron al igual que mis ojos y comencé a llorar. Lloré toda la noche, no pude dormir. No quería que nadie me viese así, no me importaba nadie mas.

_Fin FlashBack._

Asustada como esa terrible noche estaba. Me senté en la cama y pensé en cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a esos tontos. Mucho tiempo.

Ya no era la misma de antes, eso me había pegado muy fuerte. Ahora era difícil llegar a algo mas avanzado con Hipo, solo nos veíamos.

Nunca le conté de aquella noche. Me lo dejé para mi misma y salí adelante por mi cuenta. Lo sigo amando, pero ahora se me complica para demostrárselo.

Tengo miedo a perderlo.

Ojalá nunca sea así.

_Fin ~_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ayyyyyy, qe nervios por Dios! No se como les valla a caer el fic, pero les juro que me saqué las ganas qe tenía de escribirlo. No fue tanto como en mi pensamiento, pero bueno, es lo que hay. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado. NOS LEEMOS. **

**Reviews? Acepto cualquier critica ;) **


End file.
